Algunas Veces
by Mouka
Summary: Nick y su forma de liderazgo pone tensos a muchos; Alby comienza a creer que pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de las cosas en el Área; Minho tiene un desafortunado encuentro con un Penitente, y Newt, bueno, él esta melancólico. Algunas veces en el Área, dos meses antes de que Thomas aparezca.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Mundo Fanfiction, me presento; soy Mouka y aquí les dejo mi primer fic sobre The Maze Runner._

_Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión, sin mas..._

_**Disclaimer:** The Maze Runner no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>Algunas veces pensaba ¿Por qué diablos los Creadores les habían dado relojes con alarma programable? ¿Acaso querían que se levantaran temprano todos los días en aquel infierno a trabajar? Sí que estaban dementes, terminaba por concluir.<p>

Así cada mañana, cada que su reloj de muñeca lo despertaba a las cinco.

Aquella mañana en particular el chillante sonido de la alarma lo despertó de malas. Se removió en la cama y abrazo la almohada. Gruño. Resistiéndose a abrir los ojos, tanteo su brazo hasta llegar al reloj y presiono todos los botones que encontró tratando de callarlo, lo cual fue en vano.

Sabía que debía levantarse, su deber y trabajo lo llamaban, en especial a él, siendo él, casi, casi tenía la responsabilidad de saludar y anunciar el nuevo día.

Lanzo un bufido de frustración al aire, abriendo los ojos por vez primera; la habitación aún seguía a oscuras, apenas los perceptibles rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana. Miro en todas direcciones del cuarto, como todos sus compañeros respiraban plácidamente dormidos. Frunció el ceño, eso le molestaba aún más que tener que madrugar: ver a todos los demás dormir.

Y no era como si fuese la primera vez que se levantaba temprano, cada mañana lo hacía sin rechistar, pero ésta en particular, lo había traído al nuevo día de malas. Tenía ganas de recortarse de nuevo, acobijarse y dormir hasta tarde, pero sabía que eso era un lejano deseo que jamás se le cumpliría.

Arrojo la manta y almohada lejos de su alcance, y a pasos pesados salió de la habitación.

En el Área no hacia ni frío ni calor, el clima permanecía estable y algunas veces agradable; después de trabajar duramente, se convertía en un maldito horno, pero luego de tomar un baño, te congelabas como bloque de hielo.

Después de ir al baño, lavarse el rostro, quitarse el estupor del sueño y vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba abastecer su mochila con provisiones para pasar el día entero en el Laberinto. Se hizo un par de sándwiches y tomo unas cuantas manzanas, corto trozos de vegetales frescos y revolvió los estantes en busca de algo donde guardarlos; gustaba de hacerle un caos a Sartén.

Posterior a eso, se sentó solitario en una mesa cercana, calentó un panecillo y lo comió acompañado de mantequilla, una rebanada de jamón y un gran vaso de leche tibia.

Antes de marcharse en una nueva, matutina y continua carrera, fue hasta la Sala de Mapas, ayer, los Corredores habían dejado un desastre por todos lados; papeles, mapas, lápices regados en la estancia. Cuando cruzo la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, tendría de alguna manera que reprenderlos, se convertían en holgazanes desordenados.

-Vaya, que mal educados se han hecho tus niños, deberías inculcarlos a que limpien su lugar antes de irse a dormir, sino terminaras de niñera; persiguiéndolos para que laven sus dientes y coman por las tardes- escucho risas detrás suyo, se dio vuelta y se topó con el rostro burlón de Newt, estaba encogido por la frescura de la mañana, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, la otra sostenía una taza con liquido humeante; parado bajo el umbral de la puerta examino el sitio –Güey, te hablo enserio, tus Corredores se están haciendo del asco.

-Sí, seguramente les hace falta tu amistosa presencia para animarlos a ser más "ordenados". Esos garlopos necesitan una lección pronta- frunció el ceño nuevamente, por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día, no quería que se le hiciera costumbre, luego lo empezarían a tachar de un segundo Alby y esa no sería una muy buena reputación.

Suspiro de manera resignada y juntó los mapas, acomodándolos en pilas según su sección. Newt entro y recorrió el lugar, su rostro matutino denotaba una ligera expresión de tristeza, tal vez melancolía, mezclada con remordimiento y molestia de estar en el antiguo lugar al que pertenecía. Estiro su brazo y le ofreció de la taza.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto, inseguro sobre los brebajes que usualmente consumía en las mañana, tenía la costumbre de beber cosas raras para despertarse; y comenzar el día con un malestar estomacal o deshidratado no era una muy buena idea.

-Café, ¿Qué más?- se subió de hombros enarcando una ceja.

-Pues si shank, pero es que hay veces en que tomas unas cosas, que ay cabrón, ni me acerco a preguntar.

-No te preocupes, lo último que quiero es enfermar a nuestro Encargado de los Corredores- sonrió de medio lado y guiño un ojo, pasándole la taza, mientras continuaba con el trabajo de su amigo, recogiendo el desorden.

Minho tomo la taza con ambas manos, el calor del café era extrañamente reconfortante, como una manta con olor a limpio, unos calcetines calientes y acolchados, una sopa de verduras con carne. Otra vez lo ataco aquel sentimiento de volver a recostarse en la cama, olvidarse por un efímero segundo del laberinto y dormir unas cuantas horas. Se había levantado de malas, lo sabía muy bien.

Se desplomo en la silla más cercana, se sentía cansado, pesado y aburrido; fastidiado de cada momento que pasaba en ese lugar y haya afuera, pero no había de otra, en él recaían las esperanzas de todos por salir, y le gustara o no, su trabajo diario era salir a correr.

-Yo sé que no eres un hombre muy sentimental, pero te veo desanimado, ¿sucede algo malo?

-Amanecí de malas, es todo- contesto secamente con un resoplido, deslizando la taza por la mesa –Le falto azúcar; estaba desabrido.

Pronto las Puertas se abrirían, era suficiente de charlas. Salieron de la Sala de Mapas con los primeros destellos del escondido sol pegándoles de lleno en la cara, los Habitantes ya merodeaban el Área, listos para sus rutinas diarias, los Corredores de igual forma se alistaban al frente de todas las puertas; solo faltaba él.

Cerró la puerta con sus llaves y apretó las correas de su mochila. Echó un último vistazo al edificio y suspiro.

-Te vas a desinflar si sigues suspirando de esa maldita manera- dijo Newt –Relájate, veraz que cuando vuelvas te sentirás tranquilo y cenaras una de las suculentas preparaciones misteriosas de Sartén.

-Haber si no me da ahora si una indigestión con eso; apenas resistí tu café malo.

-Ya, lárgate, mucho tiempo de ver tu cara de plopus- le palmeo la espalda. Con un nuevo suspiro de parte de Minho, negó con la cabeza y salió trotando hasta la Puerta del Este.

* * *

><p>Los desayunos se convertían en pesadas tareas para Sartén, mucho más que las comidas o cenas, puesto que debía levantarse temprano a preparar los alimentos para más de cincuenta muchachos que necesitaban estar listos para un arduo día de trabajo. Y eso costaba bastante.<p>

En una mesa alejada de la cocina, Alby comía junto con Nick, pronto apareció Newt, cargando una canasta de tomates y ciruelas.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto Alby señalándole los entrecruces marrones de la cesta.

-Zart me pidió que le ayudara a recolectar, cuando lo fui a buscar para desayunar.

-Te levantaste temprano, ¿no es así?- la relajante voz de Nick lo hizo temblar de pronto, el tipo llegaba a sonar bastante misterioso y terrorífico algunas veces; aunque su cuerpo corpulento, grande y rizos alborotados color cobre daban otra impresión, sin mencionar sus ojos caídos y su constante sonrisa cansada, que a más de uno alteraba.

-Sí, Minho me despertó con su alarma, lo fui a despedir.

-Que considerado- se burló Alby, al tiempo que dejaba salir un bufido que trataba de sonar como risa.

-Muy bien- soltó Nick –Eso es lo que nos hace falta; consideraciones- Newt y Alby intercambiaron miradas confusas –Tiempos oscuros no requieren de medidas agresivas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Verán, estuve pensando hace un par de noches en el próximo Novato. Cuando llegue, será un mar de lágrimas y preguntas, estará confundido y asustado, no sabrá qué hacer ni que creer, mucho menos con las actitudes arrogantes que se llegan a tomar. No ocupamos una novela de misterio, tampoco un cuento de hadas, pero, ¿Por qué no una oda a nuestra situación?

-¿Una oda a…?- empezó a decir Newt, pero fue callado por una mano ajena que se plantó en su cabeza, empujándola hasta que la frente golpeo el borde del plato, lanzando trozos de comida por todos lados, enredándoseles en el cabello.

En un rápido movimiento se incorporó, viendo como Winston reía a carcajadas, alejándose deprisa.

-¡Maldito miertero! ¡Ven acá!- grito y salió rengueando tras él. Alby y Nick le restaron importancia a la repentina situación bromista que se había montado a su lado, sabían que Newt se las arreglaría con ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto.

-Así que… decías acerca de algo con el Novato.

-Cierto- Nick se aclaró la garganta y continuo –Me refiero a que debemos tener un poco de consideración con el pobre larcho siguiente.

-¿A qué te refieres con consideración?- pregunto Alby realmente confundido ante las palabras del líder.

-Bueno, me parece que llegue a la conclusión de que el próximo Novato, será atendido por mí, no solamente la Visita Guiada, sino el suficiente tiempo para que pueda acoplarse a nuestro modus operandi de vida. Un Habitante del Área productivo- acabo diciendo, sonriendo con su cara floja.

-Whoa, ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de ser la niñera del Novato?

-No digas niñera, no será de ese modo. Tratemos al siguiente niño como eso, un chico desorientado, no nos burlemos de él y le hablemos de cosas que aún no entiende, no lo abrumemos con horripilantes historias de la vida diaria que hemos tenido, tengámosle la "consideración" adecuada para su estado y nueva situación, ¿me captas?

-Amm…, creo que se a lo que te refieres- Alby no estaba seguro de como formular su frase sin que sonara insultante o a la defensiva –Pero no creo que lo hayas analizado por el lado de todos los demás. Mira, que tal si sí, pon que tú te la pasas con el Novato, le muestras nuestro mágico lugar llamado Área y nuestras adorables criaturitas guardines del laberinto de árboles exóticos que nos rodea, si, ponte en ese escenario, ¿Qué habrá con los demás Habitantes? ¿No piensas que algo así como celos, o envidia podrían surgir? Digo, tal vez se pregunten, "¿oye, por qué Nick no fue así de amable conmigo cuando yo llegue? ¿Qué tendrá de especial ese garlopo?" Así empiezan los problemas Nick, las complicidades y el desmadre. Recuerda la palabra favorita de Newt; orden. Todo funciona con orden, equidad, confianza y armonía- negó con la cabeza –No, realmente no te recomiendo que hagas eso.

-Pues que pena que no compartamos ideas- se levantó de la mesa con su plato vacío –Pero como líder, me tomare la ligereza de apaciguarle el golpe al Novato. Y tú, te quedaras al mando mientras yo me tomo mi papel en serio, que Newt sea tu remplazo en caso de fallar, ¿está bien?- no espero respuesta y se marchó.

Alby no sabía que pensar, aquellas repentinas ideas de Nick lo desorbitaron por completo, pero de algo estaba seguro: ahora él tenía el liderazgo.

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurría con calma, no había alboroto ni problemas, a lo visto, graves. Subió las escaleras de la Finca, dirigiéndose hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando a uno de sus compañeros sin camiseta, encogiéndose por la impresión.<p>

-Shuck, ¿Por qué no tocas? Podría haber estado sin pantalones- replico Newt lanzando su camiseta lejos, revolviéndose el cabello, tratando de quitar todo rastro de comida de este.

Alby enarco una ceja.

-Ni que tuvieras algo que no haya visto antes- se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, viendo la espalda desnuda del chico –Aun tienes cicatrices frescas.

Newt se volteó y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dudo que alguna vez desaparezcan- tomo otra camiseta y se la coloco con apuro. Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir, justo al lado de Alby, lo observo con el ceño fruncido –Es mejor que aprendas a tocar puertas.

-Cierra el hocico, shank. Es mi habitación también- dicho esto, Newt salió.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel infortunado encuentro en la habitación, Newt había adquirido una actitud distante y distraída, sabía que esa mala vibra que llevaba podría ser contagiosa, así que para no causar malos entendidos, decidió entonces ir a podar árboles en los Jardines con el Encargado de los Aradores.<p>

En la mañana, ayudando a recolectar cultivos, se dio cuenta de lo maravillosas que eran las actividades del campo para la distracción y el olvido, alivio de problemas y frustraciones pasajeras. Su tarde la pazo deslomándose duramente trabajando.

La tranquilidad le duro poco, puesto que diviso a un gran número de Habitantes aglomerarse en la entrada de la Puerta Este, horas antes de que los Corredores volvieran. Se extrañó, algo debía de andar mal, los movimientos alborotados daban que pensar al respecto. Intranquilo, se acercó a la multitud a paso veloz.

No fue hasta que empujo a unos cuantos chicos cuando comprendió lo que sucedía; en el suelo frente a las Puertas, se encontraba un Minho totalmente deshecho, las ropas sucias y empapadas, cubierto de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Lo peor fue ver su pierna derecha; la rodilla la tenía molida, motas rojas de sangre coagulada se esparcían por la piel, al igual que se le pintaban manchas secas, estaba raspada y cubierta de arenilla.

La preocupación y el asombro se arremolinaban en el pecho de Newt, no cabía en la sorpresa de ver a Minho de esa manera, simplemente no podía analizar la situación.

-¿¡Que te sucedió!?- grito, sin preocuparse en disimular su tono asustado y la voz quebrándose. Minho le echo una mirada cansada, respirando aun con dificultad.

-¿Qué más? Un maldito Penitente apareció de improviso.

-¿Te pincho?

-No tengas tanta suerte…, no, me persiguió buen rato, pero lo perdí en un recodo. Tropecé y el escombro aplasto mi rodilla… güey, tuve suerte de perderlo y poder regresar- Newt torció el gesto, pronto los Habitantes comenzaron hablar, todos al mismo tiempo, cosas inentendibles. Newt se hartó del ruido, el estrés le estaba haciendo picor en la cabeza.

-¡Cállense todos!- volvió a gritar, haciendo el silencio. Respiro tranquilo, señalo a un muchacho a su derecha –Tu, busca a Clint, dile que me espere en la Finca. Los demás, ¿Qué no tienen cosas que hacer? ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!- con esto último, todos murmuraron por lo bajo, retirándose a sus respectivos puestos, al igual que el chico que mando a buscar a Clint, salió disparado de ahí.

-Tranquilízate, nena. Sigue así, y uno de estos días te dará un ataque al corazón- dijo Minho, Newt no contesto, sus ojos se oscurecieron, hizo una mueca y su rostro pareció tornarse en un gesto amargo. Se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pasándose un brazo por sus hombros –Este no ha sido mi día- murmuro.

* * *

><p>-¿Un Penitente?- exclamo con evidente sorpresa Alby.<p>

-Cuantas veces tengo que… ¡ah, carajo!- se quejó Minho por el dolor. Recién llegaron a la Finca, Clint ya los estaba esperando, transportaron al Corredor hasta su habitación y le trataron la herida rodilla; cada cierto tiempo no se evitaba maldecir por el dolor. Le limpiaban la herida cuando apareció Alby, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de parte de los Habitantes.

-Es curioso, ¿Qué no se suponen que salen de noche?- puso una mano en su mentón, pensativo, a su lado, parado en el umbral, Newt permanecía en silencio con la cabeza baja, no decía palabra alguna desde que lo dejo en la cama, y pareciera que el sentía mucho más dolor que el mismo Minho, que se negaba a voltear y preguntarle qué le ocurría.

-Se supone, no quiere decir que no salgan de día ¡maldito garlopo de plopus, me duele!

Justo en ese momento, Nick atravesaba la puerta, con su habitual rostro cansado y siniestra sonrisa, se acercó a Minho; este no evito inclinarse hacia atrás, de cierta forma, aquel chico le causaba repulsión.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos: un Penitente salió de día y te persiguió. Muy valiente, sobreviviste- Minho enarco una ceja. Nick extendió su sonrisa a un lado, levanto la mano, deteniendo la venda que Clint colocaba en la rodilla –Déjenos solos.

Dicho esto, los tres tomaron camino a la puerta sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¡No me dejen solo con este shank chiflado!- protesto Minho, pero era tarde para que lo escucharan. Él no era un hombre silencioso, si algo le molestaba no dudaba en decirlo, y cada que podía, dejaba salir a luz comentarios sarcásticos sobre su desagrado hacia el líder. Por alguna razón Nick no le caía para nada bien, mucho menos su extraña forma de liderazgo.

-Tranquilo, Minho, no te hare nada malo- dijo secamente, acercando una silla para sentarse. Minho no se sentía seguro a solas con él, apenas resistía compartir la habitación, era demasiado dejarlos solos durante el día.

-¿Qué quieres?- frunció el ceño e instintivamente se puso a la defensiva.

-Tu lesión en la rodilla, por lo que veo, es algo seria.

-Una buena noche de descanso es lo que necesita, para mañana en la mañana estará mejor, no te preocupes- Nick negó con la cabeza, Minho frunció más el ceño.

-No Minho, no. Esa herida es más seria de lo que aparentas, en una noche, dudo que se alivie- hizo una pausa –Tal vez un día, o dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se apresuró a preguntar, pero temía lo que le fuera a responder. Espero unos minutos, Nick aclaro la voz.

-Yo, como líder- se le acerco, señalándolo con el dedo –Me encargare de que no pises fuera de estas cuatro paredes en un par de días, hasta que esa pierna este bien… ¡Tómalo, como vacaciones!- Minho abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿hablaba enserio?

-¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Qué garlopa esta pasando por tu cabeza? No puedes dejarme aquí encerrado, no puedo no recorrer el Laberinto, mucho menos ahora, me parece que estamos cerca de algo.

-Pues a mí me parece que después de estos dos años corriendo, dudo que estés incluso cerca de tu nariz.

-Miertero cabrón, ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Es más!- se levantó de golpe, arrojando la silla hacia atrás –Ahora que me has agarrado de buenas, creo que la práctica de los Corredores merece un descanso. Sí, eso, ¡vacaciones para todos ellos!- Minho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía absurdo, una pesada broma en un mal día.

-¿Has estado fumando plopus de vaca?

-Ay Minho- comenzó Nick, acercándose para palmearle el hombro –Tu humor me pone de buenas. Tres días, en el Área, veras que divertida es- terminó por decir, posteriormente, salió.

De alguna manera, aquel deseo que creía imposible, tal vez se hiciera realidad más de una mañana; recostarse en cama y dormir hasta tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo Mundo Fanfiction, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, y gracias a todos los lectores :)_

_**Disclaimer:** The Maze Runner no me pertenece. (Estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir de Inazuma Eleven que se me olvida que es The Maze Runner al momento de dar el Disclaimer :p)._

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes creer lo que ese garlopo me dijo? Estar aquí encerrado seguramente lo está dejando loco- sentencio, dándole un golpe a la mesa con el puño distraídamente –Lo que pasa es que ese shank tiene miedo, lo que quiere es que todos nos hagamos ovillos aquí en el Área- termino su frase y ataco sin medidas el enorme filete que descansaba en el plato frente a él.<p>

-Si lo puedo creer, y realmente no sé qué pensar. Pero no te preocupes, pude persuadirlo lo suficiente para que no detenga el trabajo de los Corredores, aunque, bueno- se detuvo y se estiro para palmearle el hombro –Lamento no haber podido salvar tu shuck trasero de estar aplastadote aquí tres días.

-Plopus…- murmuro, pasándose el pedazo de carne con un largo trago de agua.

-Anímate, gozaras de los privilegios compartidos que tenemos en el Área como Encargados, en mi defecto; Segundo al Mando- sonrió altanero para después soltar una carcajada que llevaba guardada desde el momento que lo miro desparramado en la cama.

Minho sabía que debía haber un lado bueno en la situación donde se encontraba, pero en esos momentos nada lograba asimilar su cabeza más que las siniestras, que trataban de sonar amistosas, palabras del líder Nick.

-¿Durante qué miertero momento vote para que ese larcho infeliz se proclamara líder?- Alby solo se subió de hombros, restándole importancia –Shuck…

-Olvídalo ya, luego la bilis se te va a correr y no tengo ganas de aguantar a un garlopo como tú de malas tres días. Te la vas a pasar bien, hombre; mira, puedes recolectar tomatitos frescos de la huerta como bien lo hizo nuestra rubia adorada; a él le funciona para quien sabe que, chance y a ti también- Minho frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Hablando de rubias despampanantes, ¿Y Newt?- Alby se volvió a subir de hombros.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que Nick nos echó de la habitación.

-No me recuerdes a ese tipo, me dan escalofríos de recordar que estuvimos solos- se froto los antebrazos y miro en todas direcciones. Alby no le prestó atención, y empezó a comer.

La cena era lo que más le gustaba preparar a Sartén, le encantaba deleitar a sus comensales con delicias recién hechas, después de un duro día trabajando; su gratificación era ver las grandes sonrisas plantadas en los rostros de cada Habitante del Área, pero faltaba uno que guardaba su lugar al lado de Minho y Alby; permanecía vacío y con un plato frio.

-¡Que desperdicio!- se oyó quejarse de pronto a Sartén, acercándose para sentarse en el lugar vacío –Mira que dejar un buen plato de cena recién hechecita no tiene justificación alguna, ¿Dónde está ese larcho mal agradecido? ¡Sabe muy bien a qué hora es la cena!

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto- respondió ausentemente Minho.

-Ya, cálmate, que le toque recalentado por olvidadizo, no sé qué les pasa a todos ustedes que de buenas a primeras se ponen a lloriquear amargados, ¡como si la vida en el Área no fuera maravillosa!- recargo los codos en la mesa y se inclinó al frente, apuntando con el tenedor a la cara de Sartén –Tu trabajo es hacer comida, no andar con niñerías- dijo Alby; en un movimiento veloz, Sartén le quito el tenedor y lo clavo en la mesa, frente al plato de Minho.

-Tal vez, pero se hacer otras cosas- soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Whoa, andan bravos, hombres- declaro Minho con sorpresa, levantándose de golpe por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos -¿Seguras que no andan en sus días, nenas? Porque yo recuerdo, que al que se le iba a correr la bilis del coraje iba a ser a mí, no a Mr. Gourmet o al Mayor Alby- no recibió respuesta, y ambos chicos se sostuvieron una mirada profunda por unos segundos, para después desviarla a otro lado.

En eso, un muchacho bajito de cabello rojizo se le acerco a Minho.

-Si buscas a Newt, lo mire sentado en una banca de Las Lapidas. A lo mejor sigue allí.

-Gracias, larcho- respondió con un tono irónico en la voz y se alejó moviéndose torpemente con las muletas que le habían conseguido.

* * *

><p>El bosque, mejor conocido como Las Lapidas, en las noches se transformaba en un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso, a casi nadie le gustaba acercarse a ese lugar, pero en esa ocasión, Newt lo había adoptado como su sitio para la meditación.<p>

Tras la orden de Nick de dejarlo solo con Minho después de su incidente en el Laberinto, se fue y se sentó en una banca que descansaba a la orilla, unos metros de La Caja. Ahí permaneció el resto de la tarde, tratando de tranquilizarse y analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; el inesperado encuentro de Minho con un Penitente, su herida y los sentimientos que lo embargaron en esos momentos.

Subió los pies a la banca y abrazo sus piernas, recargando la barbilla en las rodillas. Sabía exactamente porque se hallaba de esa forma; como un miserable cachorrito asustado: tuvo miedo de que algo peor le hubiese ocurrido a Minho. El Laberinto le comenzó a aterrar hace mucho tiempo, y cada mañana que despedía al Corredor, solo podía pensar en que regresara con bien.

Obviamente no podía hablar de lo que sentía, contárselo a alguien del Área seria su fin; las burlas no se harían de esperar, y pronto acusaciones de que pertenece a otro tipo de bando saldrían a la luz. Pero, ¿Qué importaba, que tan cierto era?

Miro a un lado, como Minho se le acercaba caminando despacio con dos muletas, esas muletas que hacía tiempo uso por su desagradable accidente haya afuera. Un nuevo sentimiento lo abrumo de sobre manera; pánico. Apretó los dientes y trato de respirar con calma.

-Hey, shank, haya el cocinero y nuestro Mayorcito Segundo al Mando se andan peleando por saber dónde plopus estas. ¿Qué haces aquí?- no recibió respuesta. Minho no sabía desde cuando se cansaba tanto al caminar, con un suspiro de agotamiento se desplomo en la banca –Oye…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo secamente, con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible en la nada.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué tanta agresividad en tus palabras? Yo solo vine de gato a darte las novedades del Área… creo que ese tendrá que ser mi oficio por un tiempo…- termino murmurando, bajo la cabeza y miro sus pies.

-Tú no sabes nada, pero crees saberlo todo.

-¿A qué viene esa filosofía deprimente? Desde la tarde estas así, dime que te sucede.

-No lo entiendes- comenzó hablar, su voz tenía un ligero tono quebrado. Se levantó de la banca y camino en círculos frente a este –Tú piensas que nada malo te va a pasar, pero mírate ahora, estas hecho plopus…

-¡Oye!- frunció el ceño.

-Ya, déjalo, soy yo, lo siento…- silencio. Minho estuvo a punto de responder, pero Newt continuo –Lo que necesito es descansar, suficientes impresiones para mí en un día- coloco ambas manos en su cabeza y se alboroto el cabello. Posterior a eso, se marchó a pasos lentos, dejando a un Minho totalmente confundido.

* * *

><p>Esta vez, Minho había quitado la alarma de su reloj de muñeca, ahora sí podría quedarse a dormir todo lo que quisiera, lo suficiente para compensar las madrugadas anteriores. Por desgracia, el sueño se le fue justamente a las cinco cuarenta, y removerse en la cama no daba frutos para conciliarlo nuevamente.<p>

Se dio vuelta y abrazo la almohada. Gruño. Escucho como todos sus demás compañeros se levantaban al nuevo día y a los gallos cantar en los corrales. Gruño de nuevo. Trato de buscar una buena posición para acomodarse y poder descansar, pero los rayos del oculto sol se colaron fuertemente por la ventana, que alguien había abierto de improviso.

-Levántate, lagarto. ¡Es un nuevo y grandioso día!- tomo la manta y se la quito de golpe, dejando a un Minho encogido sobre la cama.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, shank?

-¡Ajá! ¿Creíste que te dejaría dormir después de tu mal día de ayer? Ni de broma, aquí los larchos somos productivos estemos como estemos- con una enorme sonrisa, le arrebato la almohada.

-¡Demonios!- grito Minho, rindiéndose por fin a abrir los ojos, viendo la burlona cara de Newt a su lado, vestido y listo para el trabajo –Ve nada más, ¿ahora si estas de humor, querida?

-Te dije que lo que necesitaba era descanso. El descanso que te debo quitar ahora- su sonrisa de oreja a oreja le parecía rara, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan alegre como aquella mañana, y trataba de conectar sus recuerdos para saber cuándo había sido la última vez que miro esos dientes asomarse en una mueca de felicidad –Levántate, pichoncito, es día de lavado.

-Odio el día de lavado- contesto y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Sí, muchos larchos lo odian, en especial los Fregones, pero pues ¿Qué se le va hacer? Por algo los Creadores nos enviaron una adorable lavadora y secadora. Pienso que no nos quieren sucios.

-Sí, sí, si, como sea- a regañadientes se levantó, haciendo equilibrio con su pie izquierdo, Newt le pasó las muletas y recogió las sabanas de su cama. Minho se lo pensó por unos instantes, hasta que se decidió por preguntar -¿Me pondrás hacer algo?

-Mmm… no lo había pensado, seguramente si, supongo- dejo las sabanas en una canasta y suspiro, volteando a verlo –Mañana llega un nuevo Novato, y Nick decidió que se haría cargo de él hasta que se pudiera acomodar con un Encargado- suspiro de nuevo y se rasco la nuca, desesperando al Corredor, que no sabía porque tanto misterio –Según declaro que Alby se quedaría como líder hasta nuevo aviso, y pues… yo sería Segundo al Mando.

-¡Shuck! Las cosas no se podrían poner mejor.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, supongo que debías saberlo ¿no?

-Sí, supongo- lanzo un bufido y se sentó en la cama, viendo al suelo con evidente molestia –Estos shank se estas saliendo de control, hacen lo que se les viene en gana.

-Ya lo sé- bajo la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio un rato –Bueno- comenzó diciendo –No nos podemos quedar toda la mañana aquí votados hablando de la mala coordinación que tenemos en el Área. Creo que te pondré con los Fregones a lavar la ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! Estas de broma.

-No, como al principio con los Novatos, te probare para ver en que eres bueno.

-Soy bueno corriendo, uno de los mejores, sin sonar arrogante- se levantó de la cama, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo, después te pongo hacer algo más, ya veraz que no es nada malo- término, soltando un resoplido, y se agachó para recoger la canasta.

Minho se quedó pensativo.

-¿Tu qué hiciste los días después de tu accidente?- se atrevió a preguntar, deteniendo el paso de Newt frente a la puerta. Se negó a voltear y Minho continuo –Que yo recuerde, te sentabas frente a la Puerta del Oeste todo el día. Nadie te dijo que hacer, ¿o sí?

-Cállate…- la voz de Newt tomo un tono apagado, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, bajo la cabeza.

-Sí, me acuerdo muy bien. Te miraba sentado cada día que salía y volvía. Y en las noches, llorabas como un bebé; te rasguñabas el pecho y gritabas.

-¡Cállate Minho!- alzo la voz, harto, pero no pareció importarle al otro, que no guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué mierda me pondrás hacer a mi algo que tú no hiciste? ¡Todos te dejaron comportarte como una maldita princesa durante días! Alby se la pasaba defendiéndote y acusando con que habías quedado con un daño psicológico, ¡puras garlopas!

-¡Mídete!- grito Newt, soltando la canasta y volteando de golpe, encarándolo con el rostro rojo de furia, sus ojos estaban sombríos y húmedos, pero Minho no miraba nada más haya humano, eran huecos azules, vacíos. Se inclinó hacia atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva -¡¿Por qué miertera razón nunca te mides al hablar?! ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, te das cuenta, piensas antes de decir estupideces? No lo creo.

-Se exactamente lo que digo- contesto secamente, entrecerrando los ojos, de manera retadora. Newt apretó los labios y asintió, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima que se resbalo por su mejilla.

-Bien… haz lo que quieras…- susurro. Limpio su cara con la manga y recogió la canasta, saliendo enseguida.

* * *

><p>Minho tenía un especial don de arruinar las cosas; primero el buen humor con el que había amanecido Newt, después los deprimentes ánimos de los Fregones, a quienes visito por unos minutos para echarles en cara lo pésimo de su trabajo, rematando con Sartén; haciendo que se le quemara el pan del desayuno.<p>

Alby se hartó de escuchar tantas quejas de todos, y finalmente hablo con él y lo mando a revisar los Mapas, encerrado en la Sala de Mapas; ahí no le haría daño a nadie. Y no era como que Minho fuera un maldito insensible que gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno, pero aquella desafortunada conversación con Newt en la mañana, que él básicamente había arruinado con o sin propósito, no solo había dejado al rubio molesto, sino también a este lo afecto.

Daba un suspiro tras otro, bajo llave en aquel cuarto minimalista, rodeado de Mapas que comparaba, unos con otros. Jeff se había ofrecido a llevarle comida, puesto que no deseaba salir al caos que provoco, y dudaba que alguien quisiera verlo.

Pregunto por Newt; Jeff le dijo que después de dejar la ropa sucia a los Fregones, se fue a quitar maleza en los Jardines, a lo visto, enojado. Y que de ahí no salió hasta la tarde, cuando se fue a tumbar frente a un árbol de Las Lapidas: tampoco se reunió con los otros a comer.

Minho le agradeció la información y la comida, se despidieron y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

><p>Su estómago gruñía, pidiendo por ser alimentado. Después de reunirse con los Corredores, salió cojeando del edificio, las muletas lo cansaron, y la rodilla había mejorado muy poco, pero prefería renguear a cargar su peso con dos pedazos de madera.<p>

A la hora de la cena se sentó como de costumbre con Alby, lanzándole una mirada aburrida. Ambos comieron en silencio, y de nueva cuenta el lugar de Newt estaba vacío; Sartén no se molestó en colocar comida, pues se dio cuenta del mal genio que acarreo todo el día, así que le dijo a un pequeño muchacho que le llevara la cena, a su sitio preferido en Las Lapidas, donde paso toda la tarde.

Minho no sabía si sentirse mal, culpable, molesto u orgulloso, pero una extraña combinación de sentimientos se mezclaban en su cabeza, todos con la imagen de Newt como portada. El hambre se le quito.

* * *

><p>Subió con dificultad los escalones de la Finca, tratando de ser silencio, lo cual no funciono por el chirrido constante de la madera a cada paso lento que daba. Llevaba un día en el Área, un día prácticamente desperdiciado en nada, y ya estaba fastidiado; quería salir a correr cuanto antes.<p>

Entro en la habitación; estaba a oscuras, pero miraba claramente las siluetas de sus compañeros recostados en sus respectivas camas durmiendo. Luego de la cena salió a pasear por los Jardines; algo raro en él, pero se quedó mirando por un par de horas los árboles y cultivos.

"Mañana visitare el Matadero, sí, eso hare" pensó burlándose de sí mismo, de la patética y ridícula actitud que había tomado.

Compartía cuarto con Alby, Nick y Newt, en el segundo piso de la Finca. Las camas estaban distribuidas de forma equitativa; dos pegadas a la pared de la ventana y las otras dos del lado de la puerta. Su cama se pegaba a la pared de la puerta, y tenía a Alby de frente en la otra pared, a su lado estaba Newt, y enfrente Nick.

Claro que había renegado cuando distribuyeron las habitaciones y le toco con el siniestro líder, pero sus otros compañeros lograron persuadirlo, y así tuvo que aceptar quedarse allí.

Suspiro y se sentó al borde de su cama, inconscientemente dirigió la vista hasta la esquina, donde Newt dormía de espaldas a los demás, viendo la pared; todo su cuerpo se movía al compás de su respiración, y por ese momento, deseo no haberle dicho lo que dijo. Paso saliva y se froto el rostro, no tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, ¿Cómo diantres te cansarías de hacer nada?

Sabía que solo perdía el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió.

* * *

><p>La estancia de la Finca era pobre y patética, un espacio muy mal construido pero resistente; se abría de lado izquierdo a las escaleras, y tenía una enorme ventana cubierta con cortinas viejas. Había un sillón destartalado y una mecedora hecha por ellos mismos. En la esquina estaba el intento de chimenea, que solo consiguió ser un agujero en la pared.<p>

Sonrió de medio lado, él había ayudado a construirlo, como un buen primer Habitante del Área, la mayoría de la Finca la hicieron con sus manos. Los constructores apenas ayudaron retocando cuartos, pero el consuelo del pésimo trabajo hecho era para ellos.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Una punzada de dolor en la rodilla lo acogió, y se tumbó en la mecedora. Había escuchado a muchos chicos proponer que los Creadores les mandaran libros, o algo en que entretenerse, para ocasiones de ese tipo; no pudiendo dormir o sintiéndose como mierda.

-Un televisor estaría muy bien…- susurro al vacío de la oscuridad. Se quedó ahí botado, pensando en el penoso primer día que paso, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

><p>-¡Oye Newt!- grito un chico a lo lejos, acercándose corriendo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, bajando el machete que llevaba en mano, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Es la alarma del Novato.

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo simplemente y volvió al trabajo de cortar ramas.

-¿No iras a ver? Digo, eres uno al mando.

-Aja- se detuvo nuevamente y miro a los Habitantes aglomerarse alrededor de La Caja, entrecerró los ojos y torció el gesto -¿Para qué me quieren a mí? Haya tienen a Nick y Alby, no creo que necesiten a otro shank creyéndose grande- apunto hacia el sitio –Mejor ve y luego me dices como le va al pobrecillo- el chico asintió y se fue.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de La Caja se abrieron, todos alrededor observaron con asombro a un nuevo chico, a diferencia de ellos, era mucho más joven, tal vez el más pequeño de todos. Nick lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio la bienvenida; a Minho le dio asco ver tanta hipocresía y teatro: se alejó, encerrándose en la Sala de Mapas nuevamente.<p>

Alby paso su mano por el cabello, algo le decía que la estrategia de Nick no resultaría del todo agradable. El muchacho estaba asustado, completamente aterrorizado viendo las caras de todos los Habitantes; las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus ojos, y a gritos preguntaba sin calla.

-¡¿Dónde estoy, quienes son ustedes, que está pasando?!- Alby no sabía cuánto aguantaría el pobre antes de desmayarse o hacerse en los pantalones, sintió lastima.

-Tranquilízate, no te haremos daño, ahora, este es tu nuevo hogar- dijo Nick. Y esa última palabra le erizo la piel al moreno; detestaba cuando Nick hablaba con un tono compareciente, él mejor que nadie entendía que este lugar no se le podía llamar hogar –Primero, ¿recuerdas algo? ¿No? Bueno, al menos tu nombre si- el pequeño dudo, mirando en todas direcciones, finalmente se calmó un poco y con voz quebrada le contesto.

-Me… me llamo… Chuck…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo, mundo fanfiction! Vuelvo con el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten mucho n.n y les anuncio que probablemente suba los dos últimos capítulos el fin de semana :D

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Disclaimer: The Maze Runner no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Nick pasaba la tarde deambulando por el Área junto con el Novato. Había tardado un poco en responder y tranquilizarse, analizar todo su alrededor y nueva situación, pero poco a poco el líder lo hizo entrar en razón.<p>

La Visita Guiada, según las estipulaciones del reglamento creado por los mismos Encargados, mencionaba que no se hiciera hasta el día después de la llegada del nuevo chico, para no abrumarlo demasiado tras su inicio. Pero para el líder, eso no parecía importarle; después de esa desconcertante bienvenida, lo llevo por los rincones del Área, explicándole todo a su paso.

Alby sabía muy bien lo mal que estaba, Nick y su forma de liderazgo ponía tensos a muchos últimamente, luego de esas ideas sobre las consideraciones para los Novatos; empezaba a creer que pronto se tendría que hacer cargo de las cosas en el Área. No terminaba de agradarle nada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Las charlas con los Corredores y la comparación de Mapas le habían corroborado algo; nada cambio en su ausencia. Los mismos patrones, trazos, mapas, su sección vacía fue y era eso; una sección vacía que no necesitaba Corredor que la recorriera. Ahora se sentía inútil. Era frustrante.<p>

No existía salida alguna. Y lo único que le quedaba, era desperdiciar el tiempo dentro de esas cuatro paredes, como un perdido sin lugar al cual regresar. No se hallaba simplemente.

Salió de la Sala de Mapas molesto. Lanzo un gruñido al aire y cerro tras de sí. Ese tipo de revelaciones no le convenían hoy, no ahora, ni nunca. Debía salir de ese lugar, o terminaría volviéndose loco de aburrimiento. Más aun cuando no tenía a nadie.

Camino cojeando hasta Las Lapidas, se sentó en un punto exacto donde tenía visión completa del Área. Winston y sus Carniceros mataban animalitos; Gally y los descerebrados constructores solo se hacían tontos clavando tablas. El Encargado se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido por un largo rato, Minho arrugo la frente y le devolvió la mirada. Unos instantes después, Gally bajo los ojos y volvió a su trabajo.

Por otra parte los Fregones se miraban atareados limpiando; Sartén y su banda de cocineros preparaban alimentos; tuvo un desagradable cruce de miradas con un Embolsador que le dio escalofríos; y Nick, Nick con su cara floja recorriendo el Área junto al Novato; un gordito pequeño de cabello rizado.

"Seguramente le agrada por su shuck parecido", pensó "Le debe de estar contando lo maravilloso que es el lugar, si, shank, te la pasaras bien, chévere. Luego conocerás a nuestros mejores amigos los Penitentes, los que me dejaron molida la rodilla".

Sacudió la cabeza y bufo, dirigiendo la mirada a los Jardines. Ahí podía ver a Zart divirtiéndose haciendo zanjas, a los Aradores sembrando y a Newt, cortando árboles.

Entonces un pensamiento lo ataco repentinamente, ¿acaso debía disculparse? Era más que obvio que Newt no le hablaría hoy, ni en mucho tiempo, dudaba que fuera a cruzar palabras de buen modo con él, pero temía provocar otra discusión. Aunque no lo pareciera, Minho apreciaba al muchacho. Siendo ambos unos de los primeros Habitantes, lograron formar vínculos fuertes de amistad y compañerismo.

Pero era estresante. Había veces en que tomaban actitudes absurdas, peleaban y hablaban de más, terminando por reconciliarse uno o dos días después. Ahora, de cierta forma se sentía diferente, extraño a las otras ocasiones. Sabía muy bien lo que había dicho, y lo que provocaría; no se arrepentía, él no era un hombre de arrepentimientos, pero existía ese algo que desconocía, y era como Newt se sentía, se sintió cuando lo escucho, como lo tomo, que exactamente escucho.

Le dolió la cabeza. Él no pensaba en sentimentalismos, claro que no. Pero la sensación se repetía: era diferente, extraño, malo.

Sin darse cuenta lo miró fijamente; sus brazos marcados, la playera sudorosa pegándosele al cuerpo, el cabello largo y rubio apelmazado en su cabeza. Gruño de nuevo.

Se levantó tambaleante y se fue lentamente a la Finca.

* * *

><p>-Esto está mal- dijo mientras se paraba al lado de Newt, viendo el trabajo que realizo –Si sigues cortando árboles diario, nos quedaremos sin sombra- Newt le lanzo una mirada confusa y se dejó caer sobre la tierra, enterrando el machete. Alby suspiro cansado –No me gusta nada lo que está pasando.<p>

-¿Qué corte árboles o que nos deje sin sombra? Bueno, es lo mismo- se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo y giro la cabeza a La Caja, donde se hallaban Nick y el Novato –Se mira que la pasan bien, parece que no se ha hecho en los pantalones aun el Nuevito.

Alby saco las manos de los bolsillos y las sacudió frenéticamente, tenía rostro preocupado.

-No shank, eres como el montón; ciego ante la situación. ¿No ves lo que está pasando?

-Sí, que se te estan subiendo un poco los sumos de líder. Relájate, son las garlopas usuales de Nick, ya sabes cómo le entran las de sabiduría cuando toma sopa.

-No, Nick está mal, muy mal, y "las consideraciones con el Novato" son solo el principio del fin. Esto se convertirá en verdadera locura…

-Y desorden- dijo Newt, dando término a la conversación. Ambos sabían lo que ocurría, todos desde un inicio tenían la certeza de lo que el líder pensaba acerca de los Corredores y el Laberinto.

Ya una noche lo habían discutido; Minho, Newt y Alby llegaron a la conclusión de que Nick se resignó ante la posibilidad de encontrar una salida. Se acostumbró a la estancia en el Área, y se negaba a creer o aceptar cualquier indicio de una puerta de escape, incluso comenzaba a compartir esos pensamientos e ideas con los demás, bajándoles el ánimo y las esperanzas de huir.

Alby se sentó al lado de Newt, frotándose las manos, dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro.

-Nick ya no puede ser líder- dijo y las palabras flotaron por el aire hasta desaparecer en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Sartén se lució con la cena: medallones de cerdo bañados en salsa chipotle, acompañados con puré de papa, espárragos a la mantequilla y panecillos recién hechos. Todo para que el Novato se sintiera cómodo, ideas de Nick.<p>

Esta vez Newt se encontraba sentado en su puesto, al lado de Alby. Minho se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse, pero al final, luego de meditarlo, se aplasto como de costumbre entre medio de ambos.

Comieron en silencio, solo una que otra vez, se escuchaban risas lejanas de Habitantes, toses secas y sorbos de agua, por lo demás, la tensión era casi tangible, Minho sentía que la podía tomar con su mano, era desesperante.

Alby lo noto de inmediato, y las suposiciones comenzaron en su mente. Sabía que igual, muchos se percataron de ello: dos líderes fastidiados entre sí.

Newt termino su comida y se levantó con el plato vacío. Minho aprovechó el momento y lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, evitando que se fuera. Newt lo miro sin inmutarse, Minho le regreso una mirada furtiva. Así permanecieron unos momentos hasta que el Corredor lo soltó.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo despacio, volteo a ver a Alby –A solas.

-¿Quieren que los deje solos? ¿En serio? Yo creo que no querrán discutir sus problemas maritales en la cocina- sonrió burlonamente. Newt frunció el ceño y se marchó. Minho suspiro exasperado y se levantó abruptamente.

Negó con la cabeza, yendo hacia la dirección en que Newt había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Su caminar hacia Las Lapidas acabo cuando Minho lo alcanzo, sujetándolo con firmeza del brazo.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, garlopo?- grito, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Hablar.

-Pues yo no- de un tiro se libró.

Minho se molestó, estaba tan harto de las actitudes ridículas que se tomaba, aunque no podía decir nada a su favor, él también llegaba a fastidiarse de sí mismo. Sin pensar se le acerco rápidamente, empujándolo por los hombros. Newt trastabillo y cayó de espaldas.

-Shank, apenas pude tragarme el orgullo para hablarte ¿y no quieres? ¿Sabes cuán difícil es convencerme a mí de algo? ¡No tienes idea! ¡Hablaremos!- Minho no había podido sacarse de la cabeza otra cosa que no fuera hablar con Newt esa misma noche, y ahí estaban, "hablando" antes de que las Puertas cerraran.

Newt no respondió, solo se limitaba a mirarlo estupefacto desde el suelo.

-¿No dirás nada? Bien, entonces escucha…- su voz fue callada por los estruendos que provocaban las Puertas al cerrar. Respiro tranquilo, volteo en dirección de la Puerta Este; la negrura del Laberinto lo hizo recapacitar; así no se solucionaban las cosas. A pesar de que estaba harto del maldito malestar de la rodilla, el no poder salir del Área y Nick con su estúpida sonrisa. Esa no era la mejor forma de solucionar uno más de sus problemas; el pleito con Newt, que no le hablase, siquiera que lo volteara a ver. Estaba harto.

Chasqueo su lengua y regreso la mirada al frente. Newt se puso de pie y lo veía con una mezcla de extrañeza y enojo. Minho apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vete, no hay nada de qué hablar- contesto, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la vista. Newt no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidió marcharse. Dejando a Minho solo en el patio.

* * *

><p>Esa noche no tenía ganas de dormir. De nueva cuenta se encerró en la Sala de Mapas, a hacer flexiones. Una tras otra. Luego de una hora realizándolas, su cuerpo quedo agotado. Permaneció botado sobre el piso frio, respirando agitadamente.<p>

No sabía qué hacía, ni que debía hacer. Se sentía inútil. Lo único que deseaba era aliviar su pierna y salir a correr, al menos en el Laberinto, no le causaba molestias a nadie, y permanecía solo. Según lo que había declarado Nick, mañana era su último día de ocio en el Área.

Y entonces volvería a su rutina habitual: madrugar, preparar las provisiones, recorrer el Laberinto, cargar con las esperanzas de todos en busca de una salida, regresar a tiempo. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que permanecer ahí encerrado, sintiéndose terrible.

"Como un maldito garlopo miertero sobre un puñado de plopus de vaca, si, así".

Esa noche decidió quedarse ahí, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, y no deseaba ver los rostros de sus compañeros, en especial el de Newt, que seguramente estaría pensando lo peor de él.

Se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>El chirriante sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó, acompañado de un gruñido. Se retorció, sintiendo debajo de él la dureza del suelo. Recordó que había pasado la noche en la Sala de Mapas, que seguramente quien entro era algún Corredor antes de marcharse al Laberinto, que cuando se levantara, tendría un horrible dolor de cuello.<p>

Con movimientos lentos, seguidos de gemidos de dolor, logro erguirse hasta quedar sentado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Hank, que lo veía desde la puerta, estupefacto.

-¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara, miertero, o te has quedado encantado al ver mi cara recién levantada?- no recibió respuesta, rodo los ojos y suspiro cansado –Ven y ayúdame a levantar- estiro el brazo y Hank se acercó tomando su mano.

-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?- pregunto cuando lo hubo dejado sentado en una silla. Minho asintió distraídamente -¿Por qué?

-Shank, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora. Mejor prepara tus cosas para irte, ya mañana al fin saldré de este maldito lugar, así que aprovecha mi ausencia.

-¿Ya está mejor tu rodilla?- volvió a asentir –Bueno, ya me voy, ¿no me acompañas?- dijo divertido, Minho lo miro cansado.

-¡Claro, larcho! ¿Para qué estamos los amigos? Si, si, vamos, te despediré en la Puerta con beso y toda esa garlopa, para que vuelvas con bien- respondió sarcástico, haciendo reír a Hank. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la Sala.

Se aproximaron a la Puerta Sur. El sol escondido ya tenía el suficiente brillo para que las labores comenzaran, así que era momento de marcharse. Hank comenzó a hacer estiramientos, y Minho echo una mirada a los lados, encontrándose con Nick, que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

-Es mejor que te vayas- palmeo la espalda del Corredor, este lo miro y asintió, partiendo por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas -¿Pasa algo malo Nick, o también me prohibiste despedir a los Corredores?- soltó en voz alta para que lo oyera. Nick no pareció escucharlo -¡Oye!- grito.

El líder de nuevo no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Llego hasta Minho y se detuvo frente a él.

* * *

><p>Conocía muy bien a Minho, sabía cómo era y porque. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus múltiples cambios de humor y sus habituales comentarios sarcásticos. Ya habían peleado antes, pero esta vez se salió de control. Minho se metió en un tema delicado que jamás entendió, o se negaba a comprender, pico una llaga que él no resistió, y no era algo para tomarse a la ligera; sería muy difícil contentarlo después de todo el alboroto.<p>

Aquella noche soñó, un sueño bastante recurrente que ya hacía tiempo no tenía; su accidente.

Cuando peleo con Minho por enésima vez, molesto recorriendo los pasillos del Laberinto, escalando un muro, saltando, arrastrándose por el suelo ensangrentado, cuando Alby lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos de repente, despertando de aquella pesadilla que lo acosaba. Un ligero grito se coló por sus labios. Se incorporó rápidamente, temeroso de que alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiese escuchado, por suerte descubrió que no se encontraba nadie; durmió hasta tarde.

Sabía que no podía continuar así, refugiarse en los Jardines con los Aradores no era una solución válida para la situación. No dejaría que los demás lo vieran flaquear. Tomaría su cargo como Segundo al Mando, pondría las cosas en orden. Según los presentimientos de Alby, pronto el lugar estaría patas arriba, y eso no se lo permitiría.

Que importaba Minho y sus berrinches.

Esa mañana se levantó con ánimos de comenzar un nuevo día.

En la cocina se buscó algo para comer, el desayuno había acabado, y Sartén no atendía a flojos que se levantaban tarde. Tomo una zanahoria del refrigerador y se asomó por la ventana. En uno de los campamentos que levantaban los Habitantes para dormir al exterior, se encontraba el Novato, claramente confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Nick no se veía por ningún lado, y todos parecían ignorarlo. Salió de la cocina y fue con él.

-Hey, Nuevito- el muchacho volteo enseguida con rostro asustado, junto sus manos sobre el estómago, viendo a Newt acercarse –Que tal, Novato. No nos han presentado, soy Newt- estiro su mano. El chico se lo pensó, pero pronto la estrecho.

-Yo soy Chuck…- murmuro débilmente.

-Bien, Chucky, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿Y Nick?- se subió de hombros, Newt torció la boca –Bueno, no te quedaras aquí parado todo el día, después buscaremos a Nick, por lo pronto ¿ya desayunaste?

-No.

-Pues yo tampoco, vamos a buscar algo para picar- se volteó y miro a un Habitante pasar, le grito -¡Adam! ¿No has visto a Nick?- este sacudió la cabeza, luego reacciono como si se hubiese acordado de algo y señalo la Puerta del Sur.

Newt estiro el cuello para ver mejor; frente a la Puerta Sur se hallaba Nick hablando con Minho. Por lo que divisaba, estaban sosteniendo una conversación acalorada, Minho se miraba molesto, y pronto levanto la voz, gritándole en la cara al líder, que solo respondía tranquilamente sin mostrarse alterado.

Luego llegaron dos tipos altos y fornidos que sujetaron a Minho por ambos brazos. Este pataleo para lograr soltarse, pero era inútil, ambos lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a rastras. Newt no comprendía nada, y corrió en su dirección, dejando solo a Chuck.

-¡Hey!- grito agitando las manos. Se detuvo justo cuando los grandulones pasaron por su lado, llevando a Minho que ponía resistencia y se retorcía tratando de liberarse, forzando los agarres de ambos. Desconcertado los miro alejarse, perdiéndose detrás de la Finca. Nick se le acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que Newt se estremeciera por el repentino contacto.

Se giró para verlo a la cara, su expresión floja se acompañaba de una mueca torcida, entrecerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nick lo callo hablando primero.

-Reúne a los Encargados y convoca una Asamblea, pronto- posterior a eso, siguió caminando hasta perderse dentro de la Finca.

* * *

><p>No encontraba a Alby por ninguna parte.<p>

Había regresado con Chuck, dejándoselo encargado a Dave, después corrió por toda el Área en busca de Alby, pero nadie sabía de su paradero. Todos los Habitantes se veían confundidos, no entendían que pasaba, preocupados dejaban sus labores. Newt les dijo que no le tomaran importancia, que no pasaba nada grave, que pronto solucionarían las cosas. Que volvieran a trabajar. Pero la realidad era que él mismo no comprendía nada, y sentía un agujero en el pecho, estaba asustado.

Hablo con Winston, con Zart, con Gally, con cada Encargado, informándoles que Nick había convocado una Asamblea inmediata. Pregunto por Alby, pero no supieron responder. Preguntaron sobre lo que había ocurrido con Nick y Minho, pero él tampoco sabía que responder.

Después de que les aviso a todos los Encargados, se dirigió al Cuarto Oscuro, detrás de la Finca. Le cruzo por la cabeza que seguramente ahí es a donde llevaron a Minho.

Cuando llego, efectivamente se encontró a Minho encerrado, y a Alby frente a la ventana.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Alby lo miro con ojos cansados y rostro sombrío. Dentro del Cuarto Oscuro, Minho caminaba de un lado a otro, maldiciendo por lo bajo, algunas veces gritando y pateando las paredes. Tomo los barrotes de la ventana y se sacudió, tratando de quitarlos.

-¡Maldito garlopo infeliz, hijo de puta, pedazo de…!

-¡Ya!- lo cayó Alby. Los ojos de Newt reflejaban una confusión absoluta, no entendía nada, y parecía que nadie quería explicarle.

-¡¿Alguien dígame que sucede?!- dijo desesperado. Alby suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello corto.

-¿Nick te convoco a una Asamblea?- pregunto. Newt asintió en silencio.

-¡Pedazo de plopus miertero! ¡Corrupto, traidor, planea un motín!- grito Minho desde adentro, aferrándose fuertemente a los barrotes de la ventana, tirando una y otra vez de ellos, enojado.

Newt lo miro preocupado, llevándose un dedo a la boca, mordiéndose la uña. Alby lo tomo del brazo y se alejaron unos metros para hablar confidencialmente.

-No sé cómo explicártelo, es algo complicado, difícil de entender. Es mejor que te enteres durante la Asamblea- echo una rápida mirada al Cuarto Oscuro –Me mantendré callado en la reunión, te recomiendo que también lo hagas. Vamos.

-Pero…- comenzó diciendo Newt, señalando donde tenían prisionero a Minho.

-Déjalo, él no puede ir; órdenes del líder- termino y se volteó – ¡Ya nos vamos, MInho!- levanto la mano, agitándola en forma de despedida, con un gesto burlón en la cara. Minho frunció el ceño, saco la mano por la ventana y le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo medio, seguido de la palabra "púdrete" –También te queremos- luego, agarro a Newt del brazo nuevamente y se fueron.

* * *

><p>Nadie tenía idea de lo que acontecía, mucho menos del motivo de la tan repentina Asamblea, pero todos se encontraban sentados en silencio dentro de la habitación. Newt no dejaba de morderse las uñas, Alby se mantenía sereno, y los otros parloteaban sobre el tema del que podría tratarse la reunión.<p>

Finalmente entro Nick, solemne, sentándose en medio de Alby y Newt. Este último le miro de reojo, preocupado. Los demás no trataron de disimular ningún sentimiento e igualmente lo vieron fijamente.

-Buenas tardes, respetables compañeros Encargados, yo, Nick, oficialmente declaro abierta esta Asamblea- dijo con tono calmado, sonriendo flojamente, dejando el recinto en silencio. Continuo –Como ustedes, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta con el paso de los últimos dos días, el Encargado de los Corredores, Minho, se encuentra incapacitado para realizar sus labores por problemas de salud, por así decirlo. Pero el trabajo de los Corredores continúa sin ningún problema, a lo visto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- se escuchó a alguien decir. Nick levanto la mano.

-Por favor compañeros, tratemos de mantener el orden- se aclaró la garganta –A mi punto es a donde voy. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Casi dos años?- algunos asintieron -¿Y cuántos somos?- hubo silencio, nadie se movió –Exacto. Nosotros Habitantes del Área, no sabemos porque llegamos aquí, pero es por alguna razón, por alguna a la cual nos aferramos sin saber para sobrevivir, para llevar una vida decente, crear una sociedad amena, lo hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Pero hemos perdido a muchos- sus ojos se desviaron hasta Newt, este lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Sonrió de lado y continuo -¿Por qué? ¡Por caprichos, arrogancia, superioridad, falsas esperanzas!- se levantó de la silla –Y los causantes de ello, son los Corredores.

El alboroto surgió, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, gritos y preguntas saltaron al aire. Newt se levantó de su silla con rostro estupefacto, viendo a Nick directamente, este le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Lo que trato de decir!- levanto la voz, haciendo silencio, se giró y apunto con el índice a Newt, que seguía de pie frente a él -¡Es que es absurdo seguir con un trabajo que solo nos ha provocado desgracias!

-¡¿Qué plopus estás diciendo?!- grito Newt, apartando con un manotazo la mano del líder. Alby lo vio de reojo; estaba enojado, su rostro comenzaba a tomar una coloración rojiza, sus ojos se perdían de furia, mantenía apretados los puños, sus nudillos se ponían blancos -¡Lo único que hacen los Corredores es buscar una shuck salida para este infierno!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué después de dos años no la han encontrado?- Nick se giró para ver a los demás –Nosotros como líderes debemos de pensar por el bienestar de nuestra comunidad. Somos los Encargados de las vidas de todos aquí, piénsenlo muy bien. ¿Que ganamos echando a correr por el Laberinto si no hay nada más que Penitentes?

-¿Estas proponiendo que nos rindamos y que se disuelvan los Corredores?- pregunto Sartén. El alboroto de preguntas regreso.

-Así es- respondió Nick, haciendo de nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez, todos tenían rostros impactados ante la declaración –No lo tomen como una rendición, ni resignación. Sino como un nuevo inicio para los Habitantes del Área. Y estoy seguro de que esta decisión es compartida, pensamos igual; no más sacrificios.

Newt apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo al líder. Nadie decía nada.

-Y para que esto sea oficial, y no haya revueltas entre los Corredores; se debe deshacer de su Encargado- Newt abrió enormemente los ojos, bajo la cabeza y apretó aún más los puños, Alby desvió la mirada y apretó los labios, el resto de los Encargados pasaron saliva –Yo, como líder, declaro que se Desterrara a Minho.


	4. Chapter 4

_Regresando y terminando. Ultimo capitulo. _

_Gracias a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer, ¡muchas gracias! Y espero contar con ustedes en mis siguientes trabajos n.n_

_Bueno, aquí acaba la historia, pero el capitulo que sigue es así como el epilogo. Un recuerdo, mas que nada, para complementar :) Espero lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer**: The Maze Runner no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>La noticia sobre el Destierro de Minho se esparció por el Área como incendio en jardín. Todos los Habitantes hablaban al respecto, pero nadie se atrevía a visitar al condenado.<p>

Cuando la Asamblea acabo, los Encargados se dispersaron y continuaron con sus labores ausentemente; estaban realmente impactados por las repentinas órdenes del líder.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Nick les dedico una mirada desagradable a Newt y Alby, que atinaron a devolvérsela. Luego de eso se quedaron solos.

Newt se tumbó en la silla, colocando sus manos en la cabeza, perturbado por la declaración de Destierro. Alby se movía de un lado a otro, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. No podemos permitirlo- empezó diciendo Newt con voz temblorosa, a punto de un colapso nervioso –Debemos…

-¡Debemos obedecer!- lo corto Alby, frunció el ceño y lo miro. Newt levanto la cabeza sorprendido, pronto cambio su rostro a una mueca molesta.

-¿Debemos? ¿Estás de acuerdo con todas las garlopas que acaba de decir Nick? ¿En serio?

-No, pero… es el líder, él ve…

-¡El ve pura mierda!- grito y se levantó, moviendo los dedos, como si estuviera tocando un piano invisible. Tembló, inquieto, no podía resignarse como el resto a que esto fuera el final.

-Por algo lo escogimos- prosiguió con una voz libre de sentimientos, casi robótica –No podemos hacer nada, Newt, o si no, terminaremos igual que Minho; Desterrados en el Laberinto.

Newt se detuvo un momento y apretó los puños, bajo la cabeza.

-Lo único que ha estado haciendo Minho todo este tiempo es buscar una salida para nosotros; ¡para sacarnos de este maldito infierno!- se giró, viéndolo con el rostro furioso. Hubo silencio un momento, hasta que finalmente espeto con notable irritación –Pues si Nick quiere lanzar a Minho al Acantilado, o con los Penitentes; yo iré con él.

Posteriormente, salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Alby se quedó pensando, tal vez aquello sonaba bien, una buena idea para huir de la utopía caótica que Nick creaba con lentitud.

* * *

><p>Newt había terminado sentado sobre una caja junto a la pared posterior de la Finca, frente al Cuarto Oscuro. Desde ahí, escuchaba a Minho andar alrededor del lugar, profiriendo malas palabras, insultos dirigidos al líder, irritado, molesto, furioso. Era como un animal enjaulado.<p>

Newt al contrario estaba siendo un manojo de nervios, se mordía las uñas desesperado, los ojos los tenia perdidos en la nada. Todo aquello le cayó muy mal, no se podía permitir que siguieran con el desastre. Él muchas veces resolvió el desorden, ahora, de igual manera debía hacerlo, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lograría convencer a Nick de abandonar increíble proclamación de rendición? Uno, bueno, dos contra el mundo. Esos no eran precisamente excelentes pronósticos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa. Los Habitantes hacían sus labores, esperando el decisivo acto pre nocturno que se levantaría antes de cerrar las Puertas. Newt se la paso sentado pensando, pensando en algo coherente, algo para detener el tren de ida que Minho abordaría directamente a una visita con los Penitentes.

Le llevo la comida de la tarde, ahí fue cuando Minho noto su presencia, y aunque le pregunto varias veces que había pasado en la Asamblea, se negaba a contestar, con la mirada vacía, pensando.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo usual. Los Corredores volvieron y fueron informados de los acontecimientos recientes de la misma voz que los proclamo. Todos se quedaron anonadados pidiendo explicaciones, pero de ahí no paso. Se refugiaron en la Sala de Mapas.<p>

Alby recorría el Área supervisando las labores. Igual que los demás, se encontraba nervioso, paralizado mentalmente, las palabras de Newt lo dejaron pensando en si podría hacerlo; ser ambos Desterrados, pero eso no le convenía, así que ¿debía ir con ellos? Los sacrificios que tanto deseaba evitar Nick se pagaban con la vida de dos chicos invaluables.

* * *

><p>Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el cierre de las Puertas. Newt diviso a los Encargados juntarse en la Puerta Este y a los Habitantes rodearlos. Entre ellos ya se encontraba Alby, inquieto, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nick ahí estaba también, junto a los dos grandulones que arrastraron a Minho al Cuarto Oscuro.<p>

Paso saliva y regreso a la caja en donde permaneció sentado. Era ahora o nunca.

Apretó las manos contra sus muslos y se levantó, aproximándose a la ventana del Cuarto Oscuro. Minho, que se había sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda, se percató de alguien acercarse, se puso de pie a encararlo.

-Vaya, ¿ahora si me vas a decir que está pasando, shank?- dijo con un tono fastidiado.

-¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida, cierra el puto hocico y escucha!- grito con desesperación, presintiendo que pronto vendrían por ellos para el desagradable espectáculo. Minho frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no contesto. Newt respiro un poco tranquilo y empezó a decir –Por qué, Minho, por qué. ¿Por qué siempre debes hablar de más? Era suficiente con decirme que no querías hacer nada y que tenías ganas de apachurrarte sobre la cama. Era todo. No necesitabas hablar de más.

-¿De qué garlopas hablas?- pregunto confundido. Newt apretó los labios y levanto la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el rostro del Corredor; estaba demacrado, los pómulos hundidos, la cara pálida, los ojos huecos y caídos. Minho sintió un peso sobre su pecho, le oprimió el corazón, no recordaba haberlo visto así de triste nunca –Newt…

-Sabes, no extraño el trabajo de Corredor- continuo sin prestarle atención –No extraño esos días en los que siempre peleábamos. Mucho más que ahora, mucho más que los primeros días que nos encontramos tumbados hechos ovillos en el suelo, llorando por nuestras mamás. Esas tardes en las que nos reuníamos a almorzar, recorriendo el Laberinto, haciendo estúpidos Mapas sin sentido. No lo extraño- de pronto las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, resbalándole por las mejillas, perdiéndose en su ropa.

Minho aparto la mirada, era demasiado doloroso y extraño todo eso, no lo soportaba.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir antes de temblar.

-No extraño el trabajo de Corredor- repitió, la voz se le quebraba –Detestaba ese trabajo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que te entrenara?

-Porque quería estar contigo- esa comentario lo dejo sorprendido, no cabía en él. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio llorar –Quería pasar los días a tu lado, quería ser parte de todo lo que tú eras parte, deseaba ser un miembro importante en tu historia, deseaba ser importante para ti, que me tomaras en cuenta ¡maldita sea! Que te fijaras en mí.

-Newt…- tomo un barrote y Newt deslizo los dedos sobre su mano, entrelazándolas –Tu eres importante para mí.

-¡Maldición, no digas eso! No te mientas a ti mismo, todos sabemos que no es así. Si, te peso la pérdida de un Corredor, pero nada más; no la pérdida de un amigo que estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo- y con voz sorda y apagada siguió entre sollozos –Te extraño.

Minho aparto la vista y se soltó de la ventana.

-Y yo a ti- dijo secamente con los labios temblorosos.

-No, no es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí!- se apresuró a decir, viéndolo de nuevo.

-Entonces, dímelo- Minho titubeo, quitándole de encima la mirada otra vez -¡Dímelo!- insistió Newt, pero no recibía respuesta –Dime Minho, tu que… tú me…- tembló, apretó los puños, chasqueo la lengua, rechinaron sus dientes

-Yo te…

-¡Newt!- gritaron por detrás. Este se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro y se volteó, Minho se estremeció ante el repentino llamado y retrocedió en la oscuridad –Ya es hora- dijo Nick.

* * *

><p>Se obligó a calmarse, mientras se alejaba en dirección a la Puerta Este, reuniéndose con los Encargados. Alby le lanzo una mirada inexpresiva, observando cómo se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camiseta.<p>

A unos metros, Nick volvía con los grandulones, que traían a Minho por los brazos. Los Habitantes del Área se abrieron paso, colocándose a los costados. El silencio era tal, que casi podían escuchar los latidos acelerados de los corazones ajenos.

Newt se paró al lado derecho de la Puerta, con la cabeza baja. Alby ya traía consigo el poste del Destierro, con el collar de cuero en el extremo listo.

Los grandulones soltaron a Minho frente a la Puerta, este cayo de rodillas, haciendo que un escalofrió de dolor le recorriera la columna, levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en él. Las regresaba con el rostro fruncido. Nick tomo el collar y se le acerco. Minho no opuso resistencia, y se dejó atar. El cuero era rugoso, le raspaba el cuello con cada movimiento, ya podía comentar que sentía lo mismo que los propios desterrados, lástima que no tendría a quien decírselo.

De un tirón lo puso de pie. A Newt se le estrujo el corazón de verlo, aparto la mirada. Los Habitantes también sentían el dolor, el dolor de ver a uno de los mejores siendo injustificadamente desterrado; se les contraía el alma.

Los Corredores se habían mantenido al margen, prefirieron no ver, encerrados en la Sala de Mapas.

-Corredor Minho- comenzó Nick, con voz ceremoniosa –Has sido condenado al Destierro. Tras la disolución absoluta y próxima de los Corredores, eres un punto clave para las revueltas. Evitaremos la propagación del caos con tu despedida. Los Encargados se han pronunciado y su palabra es definitiva. Ya no puedes regresar. Jamás- los Encargados se sintieron avergonzados, nunca habían aceptado, pero no tenían de otra que cargar con el pecado de condenar a uno de los suyos por arrogancias propias del líder.

"Ya no puedes regresar" repitió mentalmente.

-Encargados, tomen sus puestos- y así lo hicieron, titubeantes, todos excepto Newt, que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Nick le miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Era todo. Hasta ahí llegaba la existencia de Minho, el Encargado de los Corredores, seria Desterrado y devorado por los Penitentes, no existía nada más. Era todo.

El chirrido estrepitoso que anunciaba el cierre de las Puertas se alzó sobre las respiraciones cortadas y los latidos acelerados.

-Encargados- siguió Nick -¡Ahora!- y empezaron a empujar. El movimiento repentino hizo a Minho tropezar ligeramente, sus pies se deslizaban con tranquilidad.

"Se acabó".

-¡No!- escucho un grito a su lado, y Newt apareció detrás de él, tomando fuertemente el poste con sus manos, frente a Zart, tratando de detenerlos -¡No, Nick! ¡No puedes continuar con esto!- jadeo, desesperado.

-¡Aléjate Newt! O serás echado junto con él- le advirtió. Los Encargados intercambiaron miradas, pero siguieron inconscientemente.

-¡Pues que así sea!- grito en respuesta, oponiendo resistencia frente al largo poste metálico.

Alby quería detenerse, decirles a todos que esto era un gravísimo error, y lanzar a Nick fuera. Pero no lo hacía, nadie hacía nada.

La Puerta continúo con su camino, cerrándose con los muchachos a punto de colarse entre ambos muros.

Minho recibió un chispazo de esperanza, lo despertó del estupor y decidió pelear, si moría, seria peleando. Tomo con ambas manos el collar y comenzó a tirar de él, mientras anclaba sus pies al suelo, tratando de resistir al empuje. Newt de igual forma tensaba sus músculos en contra del movimiento, apretó los dientes y grito.

Los grandes conos de la pared se unían rápidamente a los orificios que descansaban del otro lado. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Casi estaban afuera. Los Habitantes no sabían que pensar o hacer, estaban petrificados.

Cuando de improviso, Nick dejo de empujar, y jalo de vuelta con fuerza, el cuerpo de Minho se sacudió, haciéndolo caer, tumbando a Newt. Los Encargados se sorprendieron y dejaron el trabajo por igual.

Newt se levantó y de un tirón quito el extremo del collar que estaba unido al poste, tomo a Minho del brazo y corrieron apartándose de la abertura.

Y entonces, lo que siguió dejo completamente estupefactos a todos: a solo unos cuantos centímetros de que la Puerta quedara sellada, Nick corrió, esquivo los conos gigantes y se adentró al Laberinto. Se giró a tiempo de ver por última vez los rostros impactados de los Habitantes.

Sonrió flojamente, y la Puerta se cerró por completo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Alby leyó una y otra vez la nota que Nick le había dejado sobre la cama al medio día, luego de la Asamblea.<p>

_**Tú eres el líder.**_

Paso la noche con la espalda recargada sobre la Puerta Este, Winston lo acompaño. Ahí permanecieron durante horas, escuchando, escuchando los alaridos, gritos, aullidos de dolor que Nick profería dentro del Laberinto, lejanos, sordos, ahogados; llenos de pánico, dolor, sufrimiento, porque, por alguna razón, sus llantos eran audibles.

* * *

><p>Se removió en la cama y tembló. Apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar aquella sonrisa siniestra que les dedico en su último momento Nick, cuando las Puertas se cerraron.<p>

Se estremeció, igual que los demás, podía oír los espantosos ruidos de la muerte. Lloro. El pecho se le comprimió. Sollozo en silencio.

Minho estaba sentado en su cama, observando al muchacho temblar. Froto su cuello, y se preguntó ¿Qué había pasado? Era confuso, para todos.

Nick buscaba el orden, a través de que, ¿su muerte?

Algunas veces pensaba en que los Creadores solo se divertían con ellos, viéndolos sufrir, caer en la locura, ahogarse en pozos profundos de desesperación, desesperanza.

Se puso de pie. La rodilla y sus malestares ya estaban de lado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo para los Habitantes del Área.

Camino hasta la cama de Newt. Estaba volteado hacia la pared, la manta lo cubría casi por completo, pero Minho notaba claramente sus ligeros temblores. Levanto la manta por la esquina y se acomodó en la cama junto a él.

Su espalda era cálida, el cabello largo se esparcía por la almohada. No hizo nada cuando sintió el brazo del Corredor colarse entre los suyos, abrazándolo por detrás. Entrelazaron los dedos.

Minho aparto el cabello del cuello de Newt, depositando un beso suave en este. Así permanecieron, juntos, sin decir nada, el solo roce de sus cuerpos, el contacto confortable, acogedor, era suficiente.

Se quedaron dormidos.

Desde aquella noche, nadie nunca volvió hablar de Nick, ni de lo ocurrido ese día en particular. Las cosas volvían lentamente a la normalidad; Minho corría, Alby se encargaba de las cosas como líder, Newt como Segundo al Mando.

La vida continuaba en el Área. Algunas veces, se escuchaban los movimientos del Laberinto, pero no gritos.


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

_Habían peleado. En su monótona cotidiana costumbre de pelear a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio, por la misma razón, o varias iguales, antes de marcharse a correr._

_Estaba tan fastidiado._

_Siempre había lugar para las peleas con Minho. Y todas por razones estúpidas, babosadas absurdas, idioteces ridículas. Las soportaba, si, las llegaba a pasar, con el tiempo se acostumbró. Pero ese día se levantó de malas, con el pie izquierdo, lo último que quería era soportar las rutinarias peleas con el Encargado. _

_Obviamente su deseo no se cumplió. Esta vez salió demasiado furioso como para siquiera verlo._

_Pero era habitual._

_Seguramente, Minho también se encontraba irritado, divagando mentalmente en el porqué de las tonterías que salían de las bocas de ambos antes de separarse y perderse en el Laberinto._

_Al medio día tendría una explicación un poco racional, aunque inconclusa, terminarían contentos almorzando y después se marcharían cada quien por su lado, para encontrarse de nueva cuenta en el Área al volver._

_Esa vez, Newt no tenía contemplada como primer plano dicha situación común que sostenían cada día durante su recorrido. Al contrario; estaba molesto, y no se veía contento comiendo a un lado del Corredor. Esta vez no._

_Tendría que dejar pasar su rutina._

_Troto a pasos rápidos por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un recodo que doblaba a ambos lados. Yendo por el lado izquierdo, se toparía con un cruce de caminos, punto exacto donde se encontraba con Minho cada medio día a almorzar. Decidió optar por el lado derecho; perdiéndose por el Laberinto._

_No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, justo ese día, no se sintió de ánimos para soportar nada._

_Termino su recorrido en un callejón sin salida. Ese bloque de la construcción, se deslizaba para dejar un recto camino a la Puerta del Oeste, el sitio perfecto._

_Rasco su cabeza y echo un suspiro, deteniéndose por completo y mirando en todas direcciones._

_Había estado pensando en muchas cosas, respecto del Área, su estancia, el trabajo, los Habitantes. Los últimos días se convirtieron en sesiones diarias de pensamientos contradictorios, que acababan con una deliberada decisión que se negaba a cometer. Se encontraba cansado, frustrado, inútil, solo._

_Cada momento que pasaba en el Área, se fueron convirtiendo en un infierno para él. Los detestaba, todos los días, meses, años. Cada uno de ellos le provocaba amarguras y divagaciones retorcidas. Odiaba con el alma ese maldito lugar._

_Su insípido sabor a encierro. Así estaban; encerrados, y por lo visto, no había solución al juego del Laberinto que iniciaban partidas continuamente. Era un desastre sin término, un agujero oscuro, un abismo de perdición. Su cordura pendía de un hilo, sentía que pronto caería en la locura si no hacía algo diferente, algo por escapar de ahí._

_En las noches la cabeza le dolía al recordar en que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano para dar vueltas por el mismo sitio. Era tan desagradable, desgastante y ya estaba harto._

_Sobrevivir._

_Se mantenían vivos, sobreviviendo, ¿para qué? No se quedarían para siempre en ese lugar._

_Recordó su llegada. Estaba tan asustado, pensaba que le darían arcadas y vomitaría, se haría en los pantalones, lloraría sin consuelo, se desplomaría en el suelo desmayado. Pero no, sobrevivió, como los demás._

_¿Para qué? Era la pregunta que abordaba su mente, ¿para qué corría, para qué se molestaba tanto con Minho, para qué vivía?_

_¿Para qué?_

_No existía respuesta. _

_Cerró los ojos. La solución a sus problemas, la única opción, la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba. _

_Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo._

_Abrió los ojos y se topó de frente con el muro. La espesura de la enredadera obstruía su visión. Era enorme y tupida, formaba una escalera chueca hacia el cielo. Rozo las yemas de los dedos en la superficie verde y sujeto fuertemente un extremo con su mano aguantada. _

_Frunció el ceño. _

_Volteo a los lados, preocupado de que alguien lo viera. Corroborando con que no se encontraba nadie a los alrededores, respiro profundamente y dejo caer su brazo al costado._

"_¿Para qué estoy aquí, para qué existo, qué significo, de qué sirvo?"_

_Se cuestionó mentalmente. Se sacó la mochila y la arrojó a un lado, sus pantaloncillos cortos ondearon por el repentino aire helado. Se estremeció, un escalofrió recorrió su columna y se quitó la sudadera. Descubrió que estaba tenso, nervioso, empapado en sudor a pesar de las pocas horas corriendo. Se colocó el gorro y amarro las mangas de este alrededor de su cuello, tratando de hacerla aparentar una capucha._

_Miro nuevamente a los costados, ni Corredores ni Penitentes ni cambios. Suspiro y tomo firmemente una enredadera. Bajo la mirada, meditando sus movimientos, ese espacio era idóneo para escalar._

_Subió su pie derecho, asegurándose de que estuviera bien plantado, luego la otra mano, el otro pie; comenzó a trepar. Con cuidado, ágilmente. Uno, dos, cinco, diez, quince metros alcanzo._

_Detuvo su andar, paso un brazo por debajo de la enredadera y miro hacia abajo; altura respetable para lo que planeaba, aún faltaba mucho para completar el muro, pero se dijo que era suficiente, seguramente, tras una caída desde ese punto, se perdía la conciencia, tal vez la vida, incluso._

_Apretó su agarre. Tenía miedo. Un sentimiento que lo había estado embargando todo el tiempo; el miedo, el terror, la agonía, la congoja de no saber para qué vivía. A esas alturas, ya nada importaba, había elegido lo que deseaba, no había marcha atrás._

_Se abrazó a la planta con fuerza, paso saliva, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien y tuvo una visión; recuerdos, los primeros días en el Área, conociendo a los chicos que padecían la desgracia con él, los lamentos de los Penitentes, el Novato cada mes, Minho y los Corredores, sonrisas, carcajadas, chistes malos, comentarios sarcásticos, burlas, noches de insomnio, mañanas frescas, comidas calientes, la Finca, su hogar._

_Una oleada de sensaciones lo abrumo, transportándolo a la cruda realidad._

"_Somos dueños de nuestras convicciones. Se acabó" susurro._

_Cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar. Con una última bocanada de aire; salto._

_Su cuerpo se sacudió por completo, impactando contra el duro suelo de concreto. Sintió como mil agujas penetraban su piel. Cayó con la pierna derecha primero, escucho el rechinar de sus huesos torcerse y hacerse trizas, su tobillo se dobló en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, que lo hizo gritar de dolor, un grito desgarrador que destrozo su garganta. _

_No perdió la conciencia. Aquellos quince metros lo traicionaron, condenándolo a un sufrimiento atroz que se le colaba por los poros. _

_Una enorme llaga se abrió en su frente, chorreaba sangre por el rostro, derramándose hasta el piso debajo de él. La cabeza le punzaba, como si el cerebro se le hubiese hinchado y buscara alguna salida, presionándole el cráneo. Los brazos se llenaban de rasguños, las diminutas piedras se le clavaron, las motas moradas aparecieron acompañadas de puntos rojizos de carne al descubierto. _

_Sentía el pecho comprimido, tal vez tendría una o dos costillas rotas. La sangre manaba de su frente y de las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo que se abrían con lentitud agobiante. Grito. Las lágrimas pronto se mezclaron con el líquido rojo y el sudor._

_Ya estaba hecho, moriría. Se cumpliría su cometido, esa increíble decisión que lo llevo hasta ahí._

_Pero aún no estaba muerto._

_Y podía sentirlo todo._

_Grito, lloro, pidió por ayuda, se desgarro la garganta, se secaron sus pulmones. Se arrastró un par de centímetros con los brazos entumecidos por el suelo ruinoso. Quizá pronto se convulsionaria hasta morir, se desangraría hasta morir, se colapsaría, inconsciente sin respirar, o en el peor de los caso, seguiría vivo._

_El pánico se apodero de él; vivo, tal vez seguiría vivo. Vivo para dar explicaciones, vivo para soportar el dolor de la recuperación, vivo para seguir sobreviviendo en el mismo infierno._

_Gimoteo, sollozo, aulló tan fuerte como pudo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba ver a alguien, deseaba ver a Minho una vez más, ya sin sus semblantes arrugados, molestos, irónicos._

_Escucho el desliz del muro frente a él. Logro a duras penas abrir un ojo para ver el Área levantarse con su monótona rutina de trabajo tranquila. Apretó los dientes, las lágrimas no dejaron de salir._

_Era su hogar. _

_Parpadeo; comenzó a perder la conciencia, su mirada se nublo, el mareo sobrevino, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin control, manchas de colores bailaban por los lados._

_En una especie de haz de luz, la esperanza le cayó encima. La figura lejana de alguien corriendo en su dirección lo acogió de alivio._

_-Alby…- murmuro, dejando escapar sus últimas fuerzas, acompañadas de la conciencia resistente que cedió. Se desmayó._


End file.
